


Brendan

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm, Rutting, Smut, Spanking, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: This is just... smut... again. I’m sorry I know I should’ve updated my other stories and I was writing another chapter of harry’s Life when this idea popped up in my mind so I wrote this and it’s so bad and shit and I’m sorry. Enjoy if you can?





	Brendan

 

 

He still couldn't believe it, he absolutely couldn't believe it. Brendan made it. At end of the day, he got the yeses. He couldn't be more excited! He had a chance to now pursue singing as a career, his dream job! Sure it was nerve wracking as hell and yeah he was super stressed when Simon initially said no but in the end, he made it. He was even more so excited that louis called him after and offered to help him out a bit. Things, it seems were going great.

 

I

After the audition Brendan got a text from Louis to meet him at his hotel and so an hour later, there we was standing in a blue shirt and some jeans, hair a bit messed up. He knocked on the door and saw THE louis Tomlinson open it up. 'Hey lad! Good to see ya, come on in' louis said enveloping him in a hug. They talked for a while before louis sat down on a sofa and asked him to sing. Brendan's nervousness was evident from the way he kept messing up. 'Oy don't beat yourself over it, it's ok right' louis assured him. They went at it for hours and soon enough Brendan was singing with confidence and passion resulting in Louis's happy cheers.

 

Though one part he couldn't get right, no matter how long they tried he just wasn't pulling it off. Even louis was getting a bit frustrated. 'Come on bren, you can do it lad, lets start again' he said after Brendan messed up yet again. 'It's useless there's no point I can't get it right, I just can't' he exclaimed frustrated and angry. 'You're never gonna get it right with that attitude. You get this wrong again, I might have to spank you' louis said motioning him to start again. Not surprisingly he got it wrong. Louis sighed 'Alright lad, you know what I said. C'me here' . 'What? You.. your not serious... about the..' Brendan hesitantly asked. Giving him an astonished look, louis simply patted his lap.

 

A deep blush came over Brendan's face as he slowly walked over . Cute, louis thought. When he came close enough louis grabbed him by his hips to stand him in between his parted legs. 'Shh Bren, you know I have to do this' louis said when Brendan squirmed as he pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and then getting rid of them entirely. Brendan whimpered when he was stripped naked waist down. 'There we go, shush now baby boy' louis sweetly said as the boy lay over his lap, half naked with his pale innocent bum all exposed. Louis ran his hand over Brendan's soft bum, squeezing and patting the bubble butt. Brendan gasped as the spanks were given. Alternating between cheeks as his arse tingled with each hit.

 

With one hand, louis rubbed the poor boy's back and with the other he spanked that round bum. Brendan yelped with each spank but he panicked when he felt his cock rub against the soft material of Louis's sweatpants. In no time he was rock hard and thought of just running away when Louis grabbed his leaking cock and furiously jerked him off. 'Aah' Brendan gasped and moaned as he came in hot spurts all over Louis's leg. The boy panted and was close to tears. 'Aww baby come here' louis cooed bringing the boy to sit on his lap. Right now Brendan couldn't care less about the situation and so sought comfort in Louis's gentle hug. 'There there babe, it's ok' louis murmured.

 

After their short cuddle, Louis asked him to clean up and so he went to the bathroom. Louis'd changed to another pair of sweatpants when he came back. Smiling louis beckoned him over. Brendan, naked except for a blue shirt walked over to him, embarrassment evident on his face. Louis hugged him warmly and motioned for him to sit beside him on the sofa, a huge window in front of them overlooking the city. 'You don't need to be embarrassed lad. I'm sorry, I honestly don't know what came over me'. Louis said shaking his head. 'It's not... don't think I'm like using you or whatever, this wasn't like... a favour or anything alright. It's just when I saw you, with your cute little face, your Irish accent, that bum' ,louis smiles not looking towards Brendan, 'I wanted to feel you, I'm sorry if I'm creeping you out but I wanted to touch you, feel your skin, touch your bum, your cock, make you cum' Louis's voice rang like a gentle whisper.

 

'I completely understand if you hate me and never wanna see me again and I'm sorry I... did that'. A sigh escapes Louis's mouth. 'I remember alright, going to our room at the judges house and seeing little Harry standing there jerking off. Wasn't small, that lad. How I went in, he froze, I made him sit down on my lap, and then I just jerked him off. Absolutely adorable how we panted and squirmed. Don't know why but he reminded me of you. Nearly in tears harry was when he finally came with a whisper of... daddy. Oh fuck did that do wonders for me... anyway I'm rambling now I' louis was cut short when he saw Brendan.

 

His face red,panting, eyes glazed, his hands gripped the sofa tight. Louis saw a small tent in his shirt and a little wet patch. 'Fuck louis I' Brendan started but stopped when he saw that devious smirk. 'C'me here bren' louis said. Brendan sat sideways on his lap, one of Louis's hands supporting his back, the other wrapping around his hard cock. 'Is baby bren wet for me hmm? Course you are. Such a good baby boy' louis cooed and slowly stroked Brendan's leaking red erection. 'No need to be scared darling, I've got you now, I've got you. There there Shh, good boy f'r me'. Louis whispered huskily in his ear and stroked him faster and faster. Brendan let our groans and whines and hid himself in the crook of Louis's neck. Louis kissed his cheek tenderly. 'Cum for daddy'.

**Author's Note:**

> well thats that I guess. Kudos and comment? :)


End file.
